A Players Love
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Dash is in love. What does Jazz have to do with it? Danny has no clue about anything. Sam and Tucker are going to be engaged? Danny's parents have stopped fighting ghosts? Where is vlad and what is he doing? After phantom planet but won't follow it.
1. A player's love

**I figured it was time for another Danny Phantom one. This story has been on my mind for awhile and I thought I'd give it a shot if people like it. This takes place about 2 years after high school and yes it is slash. It is Danny/Dash. With a little Sam/Tucker and Jazz/OC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did it wouldn't be basically a Sam/Danny thing going on honestly.**

Surprise?

Jazz was surprised to find Dash Baxter outside her psychology office one day. She hadn't seen him since she graduated from high school. That seemed like a long time ago to her because now she's married and is about 3 months pregnant. Her secretary, Jamie was sorting out some papers and filing them when she had told her boss Jazz that a Dash Baxter was here for evaluation, she wanted to pass out. The Dash she knew never wanted help.

Going to door, she says,"Mr. Baxter, Please come in." He looks up and follows her in without saying a word. She closes the door and sits at her desk. "Please sit Mr. Baxter." He does. "May I inquire why you are here today? What could a big football player like you see me for?"

He squirms uncomfortably in his sit. "First please call me Dash, Mrs .Jones. Mr. Baxter is my father and that is someone I am not. Thank you very much."

Jazz raises an eyebrow and says," My apologizes, Dash. It certainly sounds like you are not your father. Pray tell about why you are here? What reason would a big football star for the Wisconsin Packers have for coming here to talk to a psychologist? Especially one he knew from high school."

"I'm not here to get analyzed honestly. I need you to help me with something whether to found it or to help me be able to let go of it and live my life without it." He says and squirms again because he isn't sure how she will take it or better yet her family if they knew about this.

"Well this may prove to a challenge. Tell me Dash what is the reason behind you being here? There must be better people to go to them me?"

"I came to you because you know my problem, the source of it. You know him. He's been my problem since high school and now I don't know what to do about it." Dash says and sits quietly waiting for her to yell at him.

"Hmmm.....He's been your pr-......WAIT Danny? ….." He nods. "Dash, it's been what 3 or 4 years since you two have seen each other? How old are you and you're still on this high school rivalry?" She shakes her head at him

Dash gets up and practically yells,"It's not that alright? I'm not living in the past of my glories in high school or the rivalry I had with Danny." He starts pacing back and fourth. "Our rivalry ended out senior year. I've missed him and his friendship but he had to go away after his grades went up for a really good school in Florida for an astronaut. I -I can't even tell him because he's probably having a blast and has the best life for him right now."

Jazz wrote this down and asked," What does this have to do with coming to me about this Dash? You haven't exactly explained yourself and I have to say all you've done is confuse me so far so please tell me what exactly is going on." She looks at him waiting for an answer and for him to stop pacing.

Dash stops pacing. sighs then turns to her, and says," Alright. I'm gay and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Danny. This is why I came to you because I don't know what to do." Jazz drops her pen and notepad. Her mouth has also dropped to the floor in surprise. Dash keeps looking at her wondering if she's angry or just surprised.

**That will have to wait until the next chapter. I hope to get my friend and Beta to look at this soon. So please bare with the grammar and spelling errors for now. Thanks. Please review the more reviews I have the soon I update. I'm pretty sure I'm back for awhile now. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later and Thanks for reading!!!!!!**


	2. Danny's Confusion

**Second chapter. Does Danny have feelings for Dash or is he after someone else? Do Tucker and Sam even know Danny or Dash are gay? What will Jazz say about all of this when she finds out? Does Danny himself know that he is gay or bi? Time to find out.**

Danny was laughing with his friends who he met through astronomy, math, and a few other classes. He definitely wasn't the same person he was in high school. He takes school seriously now and takes time to do homework, working hard for his grades. In fact he's grades are A's and B's and knows when he should work on fighting ghosts but after Phantom Planet and pretty much everyone knows about him. He doesn't do much ghost haunting anymore. His parents have gotten money from the government to invest into their inventions and have a group not the men in the white outfits anymore, to fight ghosts. He is proud of his parents, very proud.

Danny's looks have changed since high school too. His hair was longer, about shoulder length hair, more muscle in his chest, with the perfect legs for tight pants, and his wardrobe isn't what it was either. Long gone were the white and red t-shirts being replaced by clothes that fit his figure better. All types of outfits including one or two of leather for the nights he went out clubbing with his friends. His friends Sally, Anna, Kelsy, Jon, James, Billy, and Andy were the ones he hung out with the most. He did miss Sam and Tucker as he watched Sally and Jon kiss, Billy asking Anna out, and of course Kelsy and Jon who have been together since high school. "Danny?" Andy asked.

Being shaken out of his thinking, replies," Yes Andy?" As he looks at Andy, Danny thinks he is very cute with those blues and blonde hair that reminded him of Dash. Shaking off his thoughts of Dash he listened to what Andy was saying.

"I know this must be new and sudden but I have to ask you a question. Are you gay?" trailing off into a whisper. Everyone knew Andy was gay and that everyone but Danny knew Andy liked him.

Danny blinked once or maybe twice and replied," I'm not …...entirely sure...." Turns away blushing. "I never really had time to find out if I'm gay, bi, or straight. I was to busy fighting ghosts in high school to never really figure it out except that I went out with a few girls and they didn't turn out the greatest."

Andy smiles and asks," Give me a chance. Just a chance to figure out if you are gay, bi, or straight. Please? I won't force you into anything you don't want to do but everyone deserves to find out about themselves."

"So you're asking me out and asking if I'll be your boyfriend at the same time." Danny asks while looking at the other couples in the group. Andy nods his head. He takes a moment to think_, 'Andy is right' says one voice in Danny's head. 'You need to find yourself plus you just said you never really had a chance to figure it out. This may be that time."_

Danny says in his head, _'Yeah true. Besides being his boyfriend doesn't disgusting me and you are right and so is Andy what is wrong trying to find out about oneself? I'll do it.' _

Danny looks at Andy and smiles while saying," Yes, I'll give it a shot. I'll be your boyfriend." Andy smiles. "However, We need to take it slow because I've never actually be in a real relationship with a girl or a guy."

Andy smiles wider and says," Yeah no problem. How about a date tonight just at say Mc Donald's or BK or something and just hangout?" Danny nods. "Say about 7ish." Danny nods again with a smile.

Tucker and Sam show up just after that and saw Danny flush. Tucker looks at Sam and then turns to Danny and says," Hey, Danny are we interrupting something?" Danny looks up for a second then back at Andy and then back to Tucker and Sam.

"Hey guys," says Danny while jumping and hugging them. "What are you doing here? What have you been doing? How's life? It's been so long since I've seen you two."

Tucker and Sam laugh and Sam says,"Well actually there is a reason why we are here. We've been in school since last week but we had this week off and thought we'd visit you. Plus we have some news Danny and Tucker has something to ask you."

Tucker turns to Danny and says," Sorry I didn't tell you earlier man but I asked Sam to marry me and she said yes." Sam shows the 14 cariot gold ring with diamonds in a shape of a heart. "And I wanted to ask if you would be my best man."

Danny shocked for a moment then says excitingly," Yes! Of course I'll be your best man! Oh Congratulation Guys!" He hugs Sam who just can't stop beaming and when he lets go he realizes he hasn't introduce Andy to them. "Guys I have someone I want you to meet." He grabs Andy's hand and says," This is my boyfriend. We just started going out but I wanted to tell you guys at least because you are my best friends."

Sam looked shocked then smiled and said," I knew it. I knew you were gay. HA! Paulina owes me 50 bucks. Serves her right!. Ohhhh I need a picture." She takes out her camera and takes a picture of Danny and Andy holding hands. Andy smiling and Danny smiling as well but you can see a shocked look in his eyes.

Tucker stares and blinks for about 5 minutes then he says," You're gay?"

**There we are the next chapter. The third chapter we're going to go back to Jazz and Dash but we may also go to Danny and finish Tucker's freakout too. Now I've got to go to work. I'll may have a chapter up tonight or tomorrow. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! Please review!**


	3. Jazz's turn to help

**AH! the third chapter. It will be between Danny and Dash. For those who thought holding hands was to early there is a reason behind it. There may be more then meets the eye. Anyway, Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom for a number of reasons.**

"Wait, You mean to tell me the greatest quarterback of Amity Park high school is gay and in love with my own brother? I don't think he's gay, Dash. He dated Paulina and Sam for awhile." Jazz says. "Besides, What can I do to help you? I can't turn him gay to date you."

"No, I know that. I know you can't turn him gay but could it hurt to find out? After that if he's not gay I will leave it alone. If it appears he is gay. I want to try and be with him, Mrs. Jones. He's the first person or thing I think of when I wake up and the last person or thing I think of when I go bed and even then I dream of him. Everything reminds me of him. All I can think is how I want to be with him and only him. I can't leave it alone without trying for him." Dash says. "I don't expect it to be easy if I date Danny. I don't expect a fairy tale ending either. If I have a chance with him, I want to make it work."

Jazz sighs and replies," Dash, I don't know what to say honestly I mean it sounds like you're sincere but I wouldn't know where to being. Also How I am really sure you have changed from high school? You use to stuff him into a locker, Dash or a garbage can! How do I know that if you date him you'll take care of him or if you actually love him even? How am I suppose to know this? I have to say I don't trust you as far as I can throw you Dash. You've given me good reason not to so don't you even dare give me that look. He needs more then a one night stand or just a friend. He needs someone to love him as he loves them."

"I know we don't have the best past and hell I know Danny's and my past are worse then ours but I want to prove it to you that I have change. Before it was all about my career and money now. I care little for the pay from the Packers. I care for my family and friends especially after I lost my uncle in an accident a while back. We were close and it made me realize that some of the things I've done, I'm not proud of them. I shouldn't have done it but I did and I regret everything I did to hurt Danny. It also made me realize that you could lose the person you love most and you didn't try to tell them. Danny could die tomorrow and he wouldn't know." Jazz listens and stares at him wondering about what he said.

She nods and says,"Alright I'll talk to him."

* * *

Danny sighs and says," Tucker, Sam, I'm not sure if I'm gay or not. So Sam you can't collect the money from Paulina anyway. In high school it was like I was married to my life of fighting ghosts. I went out with Paulina for a short time and with you a short time. Neither worked with the life I had then. I never had the time to figure myself out because I was to busy trying to figure out my powers and my life because of it. I don't know who I am. So now I'm going to take the time to figure it out. Otherwise I may never figure it. I've the time to do it. Why should I pass it by?"

Sam watched him with interest while he was talking and Tucker replied," Ok, that makes sense. I'm sorry when I said before sounded like it was a bad thing. I didn't mean it because honestly I don't care. You can't help who you love after all." Sam watched her fiancée wondering if he was going to freak out on him before he finish."I wish though we could have we could have found out differently then this you know? If you're gay or bi, hey cool. If you're straight, that's cool too just be careful man."

Danny still holding on to Andy's hand, smiles and says," Thanks man." He looks at Sam. "You are just as much my sister as Jazz. I would still go through this even if you didn't accept this but it would be hard. I'm really glad you and Tucker are together. Getting married at some point. I love you two so much and hope you two are happy."

Sam smiles at him and says," I don't care either if you are gay or not either. That would explain a lot when we dated anyway. I just want you to be happy. You need to tell Jazz at least and if not your parents soon. They need to know in case you ever bring him home to your parents or to your sister and brother- in-law."

Danny smiles and says," Yeah I may call Jazz and tell her for now. I'm thinking about seeing her this weekend. She's pregnant you know. A few months along. I don't remember the exact amount of months though. She's excited about it."

Andy looked at his watch and says," I'm sorry to break up this little reunion but we have class soon Danny." He nods at Andy and turns back to his friends.

"Sorry guys. I haven't been lately to class since before senior year of high school not even when it comes to fighting ghost. I'll see you two after class." Sam and Tucker nod and watch Danny, Andy, and the others leave.

Tucker looks at Sam and says," Is it me or is there something wrong with Andy? He seemed off. I think he's hiding something."

Sam replies," Yeah, He did seem odd now that you mention it. Did you see him squirm when we took a step toward Danny like he thought something was wrong with us?" Tucker nods. " Or when he looked uncomfortable when Danny mentioned how he was married to fighting ghosts in high school?"

Tucker nods again and says, "Yeah, I say we keep an eye on him." Sam nods her head in agreement.

**Third chapter done. YES! And I still have time to spare before work. Ohh What's up with Andy does he a hidden secret or are Tucker and Sam just paranoid? Next chapter will have Tucker, Sam, and Danny visiting Jazz and her husband. Will Jazz accept Danny's boyfriend and reasoning dating a guy? Anyway thanks for reading this and please please review! HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! And for those who are reading Never Forget: Love and the Dead No I'm not abandoning the story nor I have I lost interest in the story. I'm just trying to figure out the next chapter and I may redo the picnic scene with the family chapter. Not sure yet but please don't stop reading that story. Thanks later!**


	4. To tell the truth

**This is the next chapter as I said Danny, Sam, and Tucker go to visit Jazz and her husband. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story. This is dedicated to mikepd and darkyaoiwriter for leaving the first reviews on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. never have. never will.**

**  
** Jazz opened the door to her huge house outside of Milwaukee to Sam, Tucker, and Danny. Danny's Boyfriend had stayed at school to finish some school work even though they had the week off.

Jazz hugged Danny like no tomorrow while saying," Damn you kid. It's been to long." She smiled at him when she let go of him. "How's Florida? You better thank my husband for the tickets, Danny. Oh, How's school?" She drags him and keeps asking him questions. Tucker and Sam follow them in laughing.

Danny tries to get Jazz to let go and says, "I'll answer your questions only if you stop squeezing me to death, Jazz, and I'll thank Dave when I see him. School's going great. I'm getting really good grades." Jazz by this point is just walking beside him and not dragging him along anymore. "I need to talk to you before mom and dad get here though. They said they'd be here later tonight right?" Jazz nods her head.

Sam smiles while watching this and thinking how the siblings never change. She didn't notice when Jazz turned to her and said, "What do you need to tell me? You and Tucker?" Sam looks at Danny who is smirking at her.

She says to him, "Bastard, You're lucky I love you." Turning to Jazz, she takes Tucker's hand and says, "We're getting married." Jazz squeals and jumps a little.

"Yes, oh I want to help you pick out a dress. If you'll let me at least." Sam who knew better then to say no, nods her head. "Alright, you let me know when and I'll come with you." Sam nods again and is thankful when Jazz's husband, Dave comes in and kisses her cheek.

Dave while looking at the guests says, "Hello, How are you all doing?" A chorus of fines and okays are given. He turns to Danny and says, " It's nice to see you again, Danny." When Danny begins to open his mouth to thank him for the tickets, Dave waves him off and says, "Please I wanted to buy the tickets. It's a gift to my wife and her family. I love seeing you as much as she does. So please don't thank me for them." He smiles at them.

A servant came over and announced that dinner would be ready in about 15 minutes. He then left after Jazz and Dave both thanked him. Danny knew he should tell Jazz about Andy before anything happened. He sighs and asked, "Dave," He had his arm around his wife looked at him. "Do you mind if I steal Jazz for a moment? I need to talk to her before my parents come here soon."

Jazz nods at Dave. He lets her good and watches her take Danny to the study down the hall and to the right. Dave turns and says to Tucker and Sam, "They met up with us so please follow me and we're chat until dinner." Tucker and Sam follow him to the dining room to chat for a bit.

* * *

Andy is pacing up and down his room wondering if his plan would work. If only Danny knew how much he had hurt him over the years then maybe he'd let this all go but every time he looked into the mirror he knew he couldn't let it go. Andy looks out the window and thought how Danny took everything from him. He didn't care either that he had done it but he may not know either. Andy had sworn on his father's grave that he would get back at Danny. Looking up at the stars, Andy says, " I promise dad. I'll make him suffer 100 times more then you ever did. What better way then to get back at him for everything he did to us? He took you away from me. From the time he got his fucking powers to the time you die. I swear." He sighs one last time and goes to dinner reviewing his plan once more.

* * *

Jazz sat down in the leather chair behind the desk and offered another chair to Danny. He, however, shook his head and looked at her without speaking at first. Jazz looks at him and asks," What do you need to see me about Danny? What was so important before tel---"

"I'm dating a guy." Danny blurts out, interrupting his sister. Jazz is now sitting speechless and her mouth in a shape of an O. "Before you say anything or ask if I'm gay or bi or whatever. I'm not sure ok? I never really got to find out in high school." He leans over the desk and continues, "Besides, dating Paulina and Sam were huge ass busts. I wasn't happy with any of them. I thought it was because it was the wrong woman you know but what if I am gay? I can't think of anything wrong except I have never really been attracted to women unless they were acting tom boyish like Sam or the muscular way Paulina was in high school or they acted to much like a guy you know?"

Jazz blinks a few times and then says, "So let me get this straight. You're dating a guy. You're not sure you're gay or not. You were never really attracted to women unless they acted like a male basically." Danny nods. "I think you are gay, Danny but what does your heart say and your head? We're not going to abandon you if you are gay. If you prefer kissing a male over a female by all means enjoy it. It's ok we're going to still love you the same."

He looks at her and asks, "No freaking out? No shouting? No lecture? No advice how not to be gay? Just acceptance?" She nods. "As for my head and my heart, both have been leaning toward men to be honest maybe I just didn't want to acknowledge it. Thank you Jazz for listening ….now to tell mom and dad. I wonder what will happen when I tell them."

Jazz stands and goes to hug Danny saying, "It's ok. Danny it will be fine because no matter what you have the rest of us."

**Here is chapter 4. I want everyone to know that one review won't stop me from writing this story just because one person or more don't like. I've come to far to stop writing now whether my grammar or spelling isn't the best and I admit it but I've been writing for a few years before I started on here and a few reviews won't stop me. Anyway, Please review and thanks for reading this. I hope to have my Beta and friend TEAMJakeward101 look at this soon. If you need a beta please look at this person. They're very good and put up with my horrid grammar and spelling at times. Thank you again. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! :D :)**


	5. True love or a hoax?

**Ahhh The Next chapter where Danny must tell his parents about him and Andy. Hmmm ought to be interesting. What about Dave how was he react to it all or the parents especially?**

Danny and Jazz left the study they were in and headed back to the dining room where everyone was sitting even their parents. Soon they joined the family at the long table with dark blue walls and a big chandelier in the middle of the room. The servants just brought dinner to the table while everyone was talking. Maddie and Jack were talking to Dave about their future grandchild. Sam and Tucker threw in a comment here and there as well.

Jazz kissed and sat next to her husband while Danny sat across from Tucker and Sam. The conversations last through out most of dinner until Jazz nodded at Danny telling him he should tell them now. Sighing, he stood up and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt dinner but I have to tell you something. Some of you already know but the rest of you don't." He turns to look at his parents. "Mom, Dad, you found out not to long ago that I was indeed Danny Phantom but there are still things I wasn't aware of until recently. To be honest I'm a little scared to find out how you will react to it but I'll say it anyway." He takes a big breath and continues, "I'm dating a guy and his name is Andy."

Jack stares shock and Maddie starts to laugh. Danny stares at his mom who is laugh but when she calms down and says, "Honey, I figured you were either bi or gay. It doesn't bother us as long as you are happy dear." She smiles but then nudges her husband.

He stops staring, smiles and then replies, "Of course as long as you're happy son. It doesn't matter."

Dave smiled and says, "Whatever floats your boat kid but hey if you end up falling love with some guy and they hurt you. Let me know and I'll take care of it ok?" Danny nods because he wasn't expecting this as the reactions he was going to get from them.

Jazz smiles and grabs Dave's hand while saying, "See Danny? I told you it wouldn't be so bad. That we're going to love you no matter what. " He smiles at her and the rest of them.

Later on that night after dinner, Danny is on the balcony connected to his black and white room. He leans against the rail and looks up at the starry night. He sighs contently until his cell rings. A little irritated, he answers ,"Hello?"

Andy replies ,"Hey Danny, How are you and the family? Sorry I couldn't come up to met them. Maybe next time right?"

Danny smiles and says, "Andy? We're good. It's ok that you didn't come but I do want you to met my parents soon after all this is my first real relationship and you are my first boyfriend.."

Andy replies, "I know hon but hopefully there won't be anymore after me because from the time I met you I was already falling for you."

Danny doesn't reply for a moment but then asks, "Andy, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Andy laughs a little and says, "Yes, Danny. I love you. I was smitten by you when I first saw you and started to talk to you."

Danny blushes and is thankful no one can see it but he replies, "I love you too." He shook while saying it. He doesn't hear a door close after he says that.

**There we are this chapter is done. The next chapter will be interesting. Who was it at the door listening? Who knows what will happen next? What about Dash? This is to come in the next chapter but I hope you like this one so far. Also if the relationship seems rush it's actually not there is a plan to all of this although I have to admit. It has turn out better then I thought it would to be honest. Ok I've got to go work soon. HeartofaGoddess2099 out! Later! Oh Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Fight for love

**Sorry I know I'm updating later then I hoped and I have no excuses. I have it ready now and I hope you like it! It took sometime to do this one. I had to find out where I wanted to take this chapter. **

** Disclaimer: I own Nothing! **

Fighting for love

Jack closed the the door to Danny's room and rushed down the hall to where Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Dave, and Jazz were talking and have coffee or tea. Interrupting their conversation, he asked, "How long has Danny known Andy? How long have they been dating?"

Sam and Tucker look at each other before Sam answered, "When we met Andy, They had just started to date why?"

"They just said I love you to each other. It kinda surprised me because Danny wouldn't never say it that fast unless he meant it." Danny's father said.

Maddie was upset and said, "Danny wouldn't fall in love that fast. Besides I'm not entirely sure if I like this Andy already. How does Danny know he's just not being used for sex?" This started to cause an arguments on how Danny should be handling this relationship and why Andy was saying I love you after barely a week together. Jazz surprisingly stayed quiet for a few moments then left to make a phone. Dave's eyes followed her out and decided he'd go check on her in a few moments.

In the study Jazz calls Dash and after he picks up, she says, "Hey, I've got something to tell you and then I want you to do me a favor."

Dash says, "Hello to you to Jazz." He laughs a little. "What do you have to tell me?"

"It's about Danny." She sighs and says. "He has a boyfriend but I have to say I haven't met him yet however I'm not sure I like him. I think he's only after Danny's fame because of Danny Phantom."

Dash says in a broken, rejected voice, "He's taken?" Then a few moments later in a surprised voice, "He is gay?"

Jazz says amused, "Yes, he's gay and yes, he's taken. Are you even listening to what I'm saying, Dash? I don't like him already!"

Dash replies, "Yes, I know that you mentioned that you think his boyfriend is dating him for his fame. Nothing more." He sighs. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Fight for him. I realized that I don't want him to be with anyone else because no one else deserves him." She says. "Besides, He may just pick the big football player over Andy any day. It would make the rest of the world better because I at least know you love him for him."

"Jazz, you realize what you're telling me right?" He asked. "Giving me permission to fight for your brother?"

She replies, "Yes, I do. That is why I gave you permission to fight for my brother. He deserves to be taken care of not used. You will do it not this Andy. Not that I think anyway. I know you have Danny's number." Her husband walks in, shuts the door and waits patiently in one of the chairs for her to finish her phone call. "Give him a call. I think he'll be glad for it."

Dash says, "Alright, I'll call him tomorrow. Thank you so much for everything Jazz. I hope your family will be really happy. Bye."

"Bye." She says smiling and hangs up. Then turns to her husband saying, "Sorry about that."

He shakes his head, smiles, and says, "Don't worry about. Heavens know I've done that to you enough. I probably deserved it. Now, what was that about?"

She walks over to her husband and she says, while he is gently pulling her to his lap, "Dash Baxter of the packers loves my brother for him not his fame and I told him he better fight for him because I already do not like this guy Danny is dating."

He nods and says, "I have to agree but I hope Danny gets his happy ending because I'm happy to say I did. She's the most beautiful, the smartest, and best women a man could ask for."

She laughs and says, "Good because I'm love my happily ever after too especially since I married the best looking, smartest and greatest man a woman could ask for." They kisses while there is still arguing being heard in the other room about Danny but they ignore it and head to their room for the night. \

** There we are the next chapter. This is turning out differently then I thought but I hope you like it because it actually seems to be better after the next chapter I'm going to skip a few months a head just to let you know. I however have got to go. Thanks for reading. Please please review and I will certainly try to update faster then I did last time. Anyway HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


	7. Look into your heart

**Here we are again. The next chapter. Dash and Danny finally talk double YAY! Hehe sorry I'm easily amused. Anyway, There will be Dash and Danny but there's also a part with Andy of course which may help set up the next chapter. I want to say that it's early fall or middle of fall during this chapters. To be honest I'm not entirely sure when football starts so if people are mad it's off sorry. I don't watch sports really.**

Next morning around 8am Danny's phone goes off while he's trying to finish his homework before breakfast. He answer, "Hello." while answer a problem to his history.

Dash smiled and says, "Hey Danny. I heard you were in Wisconsin this weekend visiting your sister and her husband. I was wondering since I live near by what you were up to and was wondering if you'd like to go out to breakfast this morning?"

"Hi Dash." Danny's says while answering a question. "First woman in space was....." Dash shakes his head as Danny is flipping through a few books. "Valentina Tereshkova, a Russian woman."

Dash laughs and says, "Earth to Danny. Not quite in space yet but aren't you on your last year of school for your degree?"

Danny closes his books and says, "Sorry Dash I didn't mean to do that. As for your first question why not. I'll go to breakfast with you. I need a break from studying and your second question no sadly I have one more year for my Bachelor's in Science."

"Ahh okay. I hope that goes fast for you but would you like to go to this little family restaurant I know on my side of town?"

Danny smiles and says. "Yes, I do. That sounds great." He looks at his watch. "In a hour alright?"

Dash says, "Perfect. See you then. Bye." They hung up after Danny says his good byes.

Andy threw his book at the walk while ranting. "I can't take this faking anymore. It's like waiting for something that will never happen. I can't wait for the perfect time anymore to put this plan into action."

He begins to pace back and forth saying, "How do I begin his pain? What can I take? I need to think of something before taking his power away. Something that will break him badly before the real pain begins. He'll beg me to die." He stopped pacing. Looking at a picture of Danny on his computer table and laughs darkly while saying, "When he dies the world won't be safe anymore and we're rule this world like we should." He sits back down writing his plan in the journal he began a while ago.

Dash had picked Danny up to take him to the little family restaurant on Dash's side of town called "Richard's Family Restaurant". During a breakfast of eggs, pancakes, toast, and fruits. They talked about careers. Mainly about Dash's football career. Danny had to say that he was quite impress he played for the packers since graduation pretty much. He also realized that it had been about three years since they really talked like this and he missed it terribly.

Dash missed this too and he wasn't sure if he should tell Danny he's liked for years or not. He sighed because he knows he probably won't tell him but he wanted to learn about this guy he was dating. "So I hear you're dating a guy named...Andy I think." Dash says.

Danny blushes and says, "Yeah, I am.." Dash motions him to continue. "He was a really good friend before he asked me out. Andy goes to school with me and I think he's going for a science degree like I am. He's got dark hair and blue eyes. He's on the tall side considering I'm only 5'5" anyway but he's not about 6 ft like you. He's muscler while I am too but I have to admit..." He looks away from Dash. "I don't feel protected all the time like you should in his arms. It's like I know something bad is going to happen and He can't protect me from it."

Dash looks at him and asks, "Danny do you really like him?"

"Dash," He says. "I do like him a lot but I'm not sure if I will love him. Time will tell I guess."

Dash thought about this and in his head, "_Yes time will certainly tell but perhaps you'll fall in love with me instead._" out loud he asked, "May I see you while you're at school?"

Danny looks at him surprised but smiles while saying, "Yes, I'd like that."

**Here we are the next chapter. I was going to have it up last night but I fell asleep while ****doing some finishing touches. Please enjoy and please review. Next chapter will be Christmas time. So please have fun reading and hopefully soon TEAMJakeward101 will be able to look this over. Also tonight hopefully or tomorrow I'll be fixing some mistakes in my stories so I may not have another chapter up until monday or tuesday but maybe tomorrow if i'm lucky. HeartofaGoddes2009 out! Later!**


	8. Things unexpected

**First I want to apologize for the chapter being so so late. You see my computer started acting up and then eventually just wouldn't turn on. I sent it in to Dell. That took three days and then it took 12 days to fix. So Here I am again writing yay! I was told they most likely would have to wipe the hard drive out and I wasn't to happy everything would be gone but nothing short of technician work it survived all of it. I don't know what they did but everything is still on here. :)**

**In answer to your question ryu433 I promise the answer is coming sooner then later.**

**Ok enough of me talking. On with the story!**

Andy walked around his room thinking what to do next to Danny. He sat there thinking for a few moments before it came to him. When he had the idea, he laughed. "It's so simple. Best way to torture someone is to make them do something they don't want to do. It will destroy him completely. He won't fight or anything after that." He smiles evil and looks over at a picture of his dad holding him as a child. "Thanks dad for teaching me everything about ghosts. You and me will rule the world like we planned before Danny killed you. The Masters always come back on top."

He stopped looking at the picture. "I'm going to go out and find someone I'm attracted to at least . I don't want to deal with Danny anymore." He said to himself. He heads out to find someone to spend the night with.

Danny was leaving tomorrow to go back to school. He wasn't happy to say the least because he was more confused then ever. He knew he liked his boyfriend enough to date him now but Dash was stirring up feelings in him now he wasn't sure about. He figured he shouldn't be like this since he had a boyfriend. Every time he looked at him though Danny thought he was doing something wrong like he wasn't where he belong. School was going to be hell now.

He wanted to kiss Dash now after just a day of talking. It felt like he missed out on the best thing of his life and it just took him until now to realize it. Maybe it was just that Dash was familiar and been there most of his life no matter how much he wants to admit it. He wants to know what it's like to feel Dash's lips against his own though. It was a big desire at the moment but he couldn't because he has Andy right now. He sighed, forgetting Dash was still in the room with him.

Dash looked at Danny when he sighed and asked, "Are you alright Danny?"

"Huh? …..Oh yeah just don't want to go back tomorrow." Danny said. "I want to be able to stay longer but I can't."

Dash chuckled and smiles while saying, "Yeah I understand but we'll be seeing each other soon enough after all you gave me permission to visit you."

"I know." Danny says while smiling."But I can't help missing you already. I mean I miss my boyfriend but this is different but I don't know why at all. Everything was always different with you even when you threw me into lockers and such."

Dash never knows what to say after Danny says that because he didn't want to remember the past anymore like that but he knew to move on you had to move on from your past. He realized although they talked about it. It was always there and you can't change that. "I'm sorry you know for all of that it was stupid of me." Dash says.

Danny looks at him and says, "I know you are and I have long forgiven you. I'm sorry I reminded you of it." He turned away from Dash slightly.

Dash grab his arm and gently turned him back. "Look at me." Danny refused at first. "Come on Danny look at me." He turned reluctenly to look at him. "It doesn't matter you brought it up. Things happened we cannot change but we can make our future better."

Blue eyes met blue eyes after Dash said that. Dash took his hand and moved some of Danny's black hair out of the way of his eyes. Danny just let him do that as they stared at each other. Then Dash moved his hand to Danny's cheek. Danny and Dash then leaned forward toward each other and kissed.

**There we have it ladies and gents. Danny's and Dash's first kiss of the for reading. Please please review and I promise more of Danny and Dash kissing soon. As for Andy his part was small I know but I'm still working on being the evil part of him I guess you could say . I'm hoping the next chapter will be better with Andy. There will be more of him in the next chapter and it will be skipped a few weeks ahead. Hopefully tonight since I don't work tomorrow. Alright HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! **


	9. Pain of Love

** The next chapter yes! This will skip a few weeks ahead and yes, Dash is going to make an appearance. Yes, I know you want more Danny/Dash and not Danny/OC. On with the story then.**

** Disclaimer: Do Not Own Danny Phantom!**

** A **few weeks went by after Danny and Dash kissed. Danny couldn't stop thinking about it. He felt bad because he has a boyfriend after all but he couldn't bring himself to say anything because with Dash the kiss had felt so perfect that he wasn't sure if he like Andy so much anymore. He wasn't going to break up with his boyfriend even though he had techinally cheat but Danny kept telling himself it meant nothing.

_Flashback_

_Danny pushed Dash away and said, "I can't do this I have a boyfriend, Dash. I'm sorry if I didn't I wouldn't be like this."_

_ Dash said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I promise not to let that happen again unless you want it to. I meant it when I said I wanted to hangout. I can understand if you don't want me to see you at school now."_

_ Danny shook his head and said, "Just wait a bit before you come and we both can get it out of our heads alright?: He smiled._

_ Dash knew he wouldn't be able to but he agreed to it anyway so he could see Danny._

_End flashback_

Dash was at the airport waiting for his ride. He decided to surprise Danny by coming and plus he couldn't wait to see him again. He found his ride and headed out. Some time later, Danny and Andy were hanging in Danny's dorm when there was a knock on the door. Danny got off of Andy's lap who was mad about the knock at the door. Danny opened the door to reveal a smiling Dash saying, "Surprise!"

Danny smiles, laughs, and hugs Dash. Dash hugs back noticing Andy giving him a death glare. Danny looks behind him and sees Andy giving Dash a death glare. He gives Andy a look and then says, "Andy this is Dash. Dash this is Andy."

Andy then said surprised, "This is the quarterback of the Packers?

Dash laughs and says, "Yeah, I am the quarterback of the Packers. We went to high school together although we didn't have a friendship until senior year."

Andy noticed Danny's blush and says, "Oh really? He told me a lot about you Dash." He smiles because He now knows how he can destroy Danny. He'd use Dash to do it too.

Andy grabs Danny and wraps his arms around him. "Well," He said. "You may be the quarterback of the Packers but I am Danny's boyfriend."

Dash watch how Andy seemed a little uncomfortable doing that with Danny but he smiles and replies, "Yes, he's told me about you. In fact he told his whole family about you. Too bad you weren't their to introduce yourself to them a few weeks back."

Andy says, "Yeah maybe next time. Danny, I would like to talk to you in private." He looks at Dash and continues, "Do you mind?"

Dash shakes his head and leaves. He heads downstairs until they're done talking. After he left Andy looks at Danny and says, "What did you do with him? Come on Danny tell me." Danny backs up a little bit because he never saw that look in his boyfriend's eyes before. "Refusing to tell your own boyfriend? You can't lie worth shit Danny. Just tell me." He raised his voice.

"We kissed but it didn't last more then a moment. I promise." Danny said. "It was by accident. We were talking one moment and then it just happened."

"Danny, Danny. I can't believe after I told you I love you did something like that." Andy shook his head and says, " I don't want you to see him anymore. In fact I don't want you to see Sam or Tucker anymore either. It seems your friends are all trying to influence you that you and I don't belong together but We do. Now for your punishment."

"Punishment? And you can't tell me who I can and cannnot see, Andy." Danny says.

Andy lifted his hand and slaps him across the face, leaving a dark red color. Danny brought his hand to his face in shock. Andy smiles and says, "Danny, Come on. You cheated on me. You deserve some sort of a punishment." He slaps his other cheek to match his one rosey cheek. "If you see them this will get far worse, Danny. I do love you and you need to see that. Also if you tell anyone it will get worse too you got that?" He leaves a hurt and shocked Danny kneeling on the floor who is crying a little.

**Yeah I'm not sure how often this had been done but the rating may go up not sure right now. I wasn't originally planning this but I figure it would help bring out Andy's real self toward Danny. He plan has been set in motion and do not worry I plan on having Dash save the day soon. So here we are another chapter added. Please review and I do hope you enjoyed it. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


	10. True love and True friends

**I have some time before my party I figured I'd write a little on my day off. Sorry for being late I've had loads of things to do and I didn't feel like writing after the funeral for my seven year old cuz last week. I've kinda been in a damper for a bit but I didn't want to let anyone down so here I am again and I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

Danny is once again studying for a test. A few days have already gone by since he was hit by Andy and he never told Dash what was wrong when he returned to Danny after Andy left. Danny shakes his head and tosses his book aside. He couldn't concentrate on studying for his physics class. He walked over to the window in his bedroom of the suite. He still couldn't believe Andy hit him. He couldn't help but wonder if there was something else in the equation and he wants to find out but something didn't feel right.

Andy had told him he loves him but what kinda of a person who says I love you starts to hit you. Danny by no means is a weakling but he didn't want a relationship that involved fighting like when he fought ghosts. He looks out the window while thinking, "_Ever since the government considered me a hero, I haven't fought ghosts as much in fact my ghost sense hasn't gone off for a long time lately." _

He sighs. He is so sick of fighting anyway but he knows at the same time it will never truly be over. He shouldn't let Andy dictate for him who he can see or not see but he also didn't want anything to happen to his friends. Danny wasn't planning to stop seeing them just because Andy had said so. Right now, he just decided to take everything in stride. He looked away from the window and onto his floor where Dash has been sleeping the last few days. Danny quietly walked over to his bed and laid down, never taking his eyes off Dash.

He couldn't explain it but there had always been something there for Dash. Even when Dash had treated him like shit but he had stop beating him up almost right away in high school because he didn't want to waste any strength for his sports. Danny sighs again wondering if he should just break up with Andy but at the same time he wanted strong arms around him, telling him the owner of the arms loves him but even though they were strong arms they wouldn't hit him. Andy didn't seem like the first person he met back during his last few years of college. Danny trust him but now it wasn't the same. After they started dated everything was off. He tried analyzing it. What could possibility have change? Maybe Andy didn't want to date him anymore and he felt trapped in the relationship. He didn't know but he was going to find out. For now though Danny was content with watching Dash sleep at least until he woke up and Danny could fake sleep.

Dash woke up a little while later, stretching and looking up to see that Danny was sleeping. Dash has been worried about Danny when he returned up stairs after seeing Andy leave with a smirk on his face. He never expected a big red mark the shape of a hand on Danny's face though. Dash knew even before Danny refused to say anything about that Andy hit him. He kept telling Danny to end it but Danny said no. He sat up and gently ran his fingers through Danny's hair while he was sleeping. He knew he had to talk to Andy.

**The end of this chapter. Sorry I know it's short but its more to reflect on what happen and go into what will happen next. I promise the next chapter will be longer. The next one Dash will talk to Andy. Hopefully it will turn over well. HeartofaGoddess2009 out. Later. **


	11. Dash's Talk

**Yeah I know it's been awhile but there's been issues at home and work and no school still. So I've been trying to keep up with my story but it's not working at the moment. I'm so sorry and I hope you like the chapter.**

Dash left Danny sleeping on his bed while he decided to look for Andy. He finds Andy at the study table Danny and his friends study during the way. Dash step forward and said, "So one minute you say you love Danny then you hit him. How is that love?"

Andy smiles before looking at him and says, "Talk about love? You and Danny kissed even though you both know I'm his boyfriend. How good can both of you be if he keeps kissing you instead of his boyfriend? It doesn't mean you love him either him. Besides he deserved that slap and he deserves everything that happens or will happen."

"What do you mean?" Dash asks. "He's your boyfriend! You're suppose to be there for him and love him! Not beat him to fuckin death! I hope he breaks up with you because you don't deserve him!"

"And you do? By what right do you deserve Danny ? He deserves everything thats coming to him and so do you! You've been stepping into something that doesn't concern you at all! Yet you keep bring yourself back into it! Do you love him or is there something else?" Andy asks.

"I do love him. This is why I can't idly sit by and just let you do this. Let you hurt him because he deserves the world." Dash said. "I promise that even if he doesn't love me then I'll at least make sure you leave him alone."

There was a flash of light as Andy changed into his ghost form and an evil laugh comes from him."I don't think you can do that Dash. After all I'm one of the most power halfas out there." Andy said while raising a little bit in the air. "I think you should know that my father was Vlad also known as Plasmius and you're right I don't actually love Danny. I just want revenge for basically killing my father and since you have been interfering with my plans. I guess I should kill you first."

Dash ran as Andy chased him and wonder if Danny would wake up before Andy killed him.

_Same time in Danny's Room_

Danny woke up freezing and taking a few moments more until he realized his ghost sense was going off. He jump off the bed changing into his ghost self. His costume is still black and white but not the same as he had in his school. It now was a white tanktop with his DP symbol on it with tight black pants. He flew out his window and looked for the ghost causing trouble.

A few moments later he saw a ghost standing over a young man. He gasped when he realized who it was.

**I'm hoping to have the next chapter up later to do and maybe a few chapters up for a few other stories. Anyway please enjoy later. :) HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! :)**


	12. Lies, Broken bones and hearts

**Here is the next chapter. Let's see how they do.**

'Dash' Danny yelled in his head. He rushes in and shoves Andy into a nearby wall. "Dash?" Danny says. "Can you hear me?" He laid Dash's head on his leg gently. "Please? Say something Dash!"

Dash groans, looks up, and says with a rough voice, "Look out." Danny started to turn but Andy grabs him and throws him into the wall as well. Then with great speed, Andy had his hand around Danny's throat and laughs.

"Do you really think you can beat me or save him? I'll gladly take both of your lives though." He smiles cruelly and says, "Besides what's better then your life being taken by someone you love? No better way to go after all."

As Danny struggled, he took a closer look at the ghost's face and gasps. "Andy? What? How?"

Andy tossed Danny to the ground with a lot of strength and then said, "Don't you get it Danny? I'm the son of Vlad." Danny could hear anger in his voice. "I spent years planning revenge after my father died. You took him from me! You took away my father you bastard!" He kicks him hard in the face.

Danny kicks Andy's stomach hard and sends him back a few feet. "I didn't kill your father! How he died was his choice! Yes, I fought him. Yes, we were enemies but I did not kill your bastard of a father! Alright?" He fires a blast from his hand and Andy sent it back. Danny jumps out of the way so it hits the already crumbling wall. "You need to stop this now and understand his death is not my fault!"

"No," Andy says while firing blasts at Danny again. "Not until you're dead Danny." They fought for awhile leaving nothing but blood. Somehow, Andy could take his power and turn it into weapons that could leave behind blood and scars. Danny shot back with his blasts and such.

Danny already had a broken arm, a huge bruise on his collarbone, a fracture ankle, and bruises on his face and the rest of his body. There is even possible internal bleeding in the stomach area. Andy had a broken leg, a black eye, and bruises all over his body as well.

Andy threw in a punch which Danny grabbed and threw him into the ground as well by Dash who for the whole time had been watching and waiting. Andy got up unsteadily and grabbed Dash. Dash grunted as he was grabbed and was force to stand up unsteadily as well. Danny halts his attack because he doesn't want to hurt Dash at all. "This ends here and now with Dash." He says with a cruel smile. He sent his arm back with a huge blast and starts to strike.

Danny yells, "No! Stop! Please please don't hurt him!" Andy stops as he hears Danny yell. "Please don't hurt him. I-I'll do anything just please don't."

He asks while stopping, "Why? Why shouldn't I kill him here and now?"

Danny has tears in his eyes and says, "Because I love him! Please kill me instead just leave him alone."

"Fine," He threw Dash aside and says, "Let's kill you first." He steps over to Danny and grabs him by the throat. While Andy was choking Danny, Dash pulls out the Fenton Thermos that he had grabbed from Danny's room before he left to talk to Andy. After Andy was sucked into the thermos, Dash went over by Danny as fast as he could.

"Danny?" Danny looks at Dash while he's talking, "Danny, did you mean what you said?" He held him while trying not to pass out.

Danny nods a little while trying to smile. Dash smiles while Danny passes out and he says, "Don't die on me alright?" He passes out with Danny in his arms.

A few students and teachers found them sometimes later and had them taken to the hospital. Where their parents, friends, and everyone else waited for them to wake up.

**I'm hoping to have another chapter up soon. Please enjoy reading this. It took another turn and I may rewrite it if people don't like it. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! Oh and please review! :) Thanks! :)**


	13. Few Days After

** Next chapter and there will be more kissing here and maybe more not sure. Anyway this is a few days after what happened with Andy. **

**As I know I miss the last chapters or two but I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny woke to at least four white walls and Dash awoke on the other side of the room. His parents and sister asleep in the chairs beside his bed. Dash smiles as he sees that Danny is awake. "Hi," He says softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I've definitely been better but I'm more worry about you. My ghost powers give me the power to heal faster then humans. How are you, Dash?" Danny asks with a smile but also a sad look in his eyes.

Dash says, "I'll live. As long as you're fine. I'll live. Now sleep. Lord knows we both need it Danny."

Danny nods and they drift off into sleep. Jazz, who woke up doing the conversation, smiles and then opens her eyes to watch them sleep.

A few hours

Maddie wakes up to find everyone but Dash asleep. She goes over and sits by him. "Dash how are you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm fine thank you, . I'm sorry though that I couldn't really help him." Dash says. "I tried to get Andy out of the picture since he hit Danny."

Maddie smiles and says, " You love him don't you?" She laughs when he gives her a surprise look.

Dash says, "Yes, I do. I know many people don't like who are gay or bi sexual but it's love Mrs. Fenton. I have for years loved your son . I always felt bad when I was hurting him doing the few years of high school. Then I grew up and stopped bullying him and his friends. Then after I stopped a friendship began and from there love came along. I never said anything because I was sure he would hate me and I didn't know if he was gay or whatever."

Maddie nods and says, "It's understandable but we don't care. If you really love Danny we'll accept you and Danny but if you hurt him I promise here and now you will never live to see another day."

Dash replies, "I promise to never hurt him on purpose. I want to spend every day with him until the end of our lives. He deserves it just as much if not more then anyone else. I want to give him that."

Maddie grabs his hand and says, "Then with my with my blessing be with him."

**its a short chapter I know and the next one should be longer and im not sure when it will be done because my right hand is in a cast because my wrist is fracture the doc thinks anyway and may be in another cast if it is for sure on the 18th and I dont if I will be typing much soooo I have this one to hold you guys for now hopefully. Please review and tell me what you think and ideas for the next few chapters. Thanks heartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


	14. Trying to live again

_YAY finally an update for A Player's love lol. In this chapter Danny and Dash. This is going to be a mixed and maybe one of the last few chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom_

Andy floated through the ghost zone trying to find a way out. Without realizing it, he did not noticed his father floating by him until they hit each other.

Vlad stops and smiles then says, "My dear son. Why are you so mad?"

Andy says, "I didn't avenge you yet. Danny deserves to die."

Vlad smiles and shakes his head. Then says, "My Andrew, You need to understand that people forgive people sometimes. I am not Danny's enemy and it is not his fault I had dead. I stopped fighting him because I met your mother. We never married but I loved her very much and I'll be here waiting for her when she dies. Leave Danny be and remember you will inherit everything when you turn 21 so please do not do something to mess that up."

Andrew's face softened and he says, "Alright, i'll leave him be and dash his lover."

Vlad nods and he tries to lead him to the door.

At the hospital

Dash sat next to Danny waiting for him to wake up. His family had left to sleep and eat. A few moment later Danny woke up to Dash sitting next to him on the bed. He smiles and says, "Hi."

Dash smiles and replies, "Hi, How are you feeling? You took a bigger beating then I did."

Danny says, "I may have at some point but being part ghost, I am able to heal faster because of it."

Dash nods and he kisses Danny, then after he backs off he says, "Danny, Please now that you know about Andy please please be with me. You are almost done with school and I can help pay for it. Please let's be together, I have been in love with you for years."

Danny smiles and pulls him into a hug. He says, "Yes, I'll date you." He smiles and kisses Dash. "Let's heal up and then announce it to the world." Dash nods and keeps kissing Danny.

**There you go. Lol the next chapter, I will have more chapter and then I will finish this multi chapter story. Have a great day, HeartofaGoddess out! Later!**


End file.
